In the context of the background of the invention it is to be noted that in the case of steam turbines the connections between the turbine shaft and the rotor blades belong to the group of most heavily stressed components. Therefore, it is also important for the internal stress state close to the surface after machining to be kept in as non-critical a range as possible. If excessive internal tensile stresses in the region close to the surface are created during machining, said internal tensile stresses by way of heterodyning with the operational stresses may lead to crack initiation. In order to obtain no internal tensile stresses or internal tensile stresses which are as low as possible, fixedly defined machining parameters or milling parameters, respectively, such as, for example, cutting and feed rates, depth of cut, etc. are predetermined. These specifications most often lead to reduced cutting and feed rates and thus to an often significant increase in the machining time.